Computing platforms such as SAP NetWeaver® enable composition, provisioning, management, and integration of applications across a heterogeneous software environment. One of the development tools introduced by SAP NetWeaver® is the Advance Business Application Programming (ABAP) Workbench, which is a language and environment for working with development objects and packages. One of the tools available in the ABAP workbench is a MIME repository, which stores internet media type (MIME) development objects. Software applications, including Web applications, may be developed using ABAP, for example, as repository objects and may be published to a marketplace.
Marketplaces, which may be accessible via the Internet, such as Apple® App Store, Google Play®, Blackberry World®, and SAP® Enterprise Store enable users to download software applications. For example, SAP® Enterprise Store is an integrated internal marketplace that enables customers to position applications on disparate platforms and various sources within their respective enterprises for consumption by employees, partners, and an ecosystem including customers and customers of customers.
Typically, an object stored in the MIME repository may be accessed by anyone having a uniform resource locator (URL) to the object. Sometimes, a URL can be used to download the object, and a marketplace may be bypassed altogether. The URL can also be shared between among users, so that anyone with the URL can download the object, regardless of whether the user is part of an intended audience. However, customers desire that interactions with the marketplace, including download of applications, be secure. In some cases, certain applications may be intended for some, but not all users of the Internet marketplace. Thus, there exists a need in the art for secure download of objects from Internet marketplaces.